Romance Of The Onmyouji And A Princess
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Masahiro & Akiko show their feelings in the night. Encouraged by a good friend of mine to make this. Lemon warning! Pls bear with me here.
1. Chapter 1

**Romance of the Onmyouji and a Princess**

_Now you guys may not be familiar with the show here or know Masahiro and Akiko together, but they're just a cute couple that deserves attention. _

_I know it's kinda "too soon" for them to do this or because of their status or because of the conditions there or its not in their nature to do it, but let's just say some time has passed and that they're engaged somehow. But screw it all; this is fanfiction after all don't forget._

_I want to do this because a friend encouraged me to; I want to make one, but there's so much lack of attention I can't do it. Now with a friend rooting for me, I'm gonna do it! My friend, this one is for you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shonen Onmyouji_

_Warning: Lemon. Those who don't like this or think it's not right turn away now!_

_**No flames please**__!! Forgive me for any writing errors here or the story may seem bad. This is my first Shonen Onmyouji fic and I don't know much about making fics in this! Please cut me some slack here if you don't mind._

A 16-year old onmyouji and an imperial princess are making their way in the small mountain. The very heir of Seimei's legacy, Masahiro is there with princess Akiko, aged 16, for they are going on a date with each other. And the mononoke Mokkun, Masahiro's faithful friend, is there to keep guard on them, seeing that the others don't want them in deep trouble. Masahiro and Akiko have been dating each other for 3 years now.

They went up in the mountains where they can see the sun setting down. They got a nice view, seeing the sun setting on the horizon in a good display of nature. Akiko's head settled itself onto her love's shoulder, sighing in content. Masahiro's arms wrapped around Akiko's shoulders protectively, keeping true to his word that no one and nothing will get to her.

Masahiro can only thank the heavens that he was lucky to be with Akiko. They all have different status from one another, as others can tell, but fate played a part for them to be with one another. Their fates are intertwined to each other.

"Masahiro?" Akiko looks up to him. "Yes?" Masahiro gives her a soothing smile. "You are in deep thought. Anything wrong?" Akiko asked. "Nothing much, but we must depart here soon." Masahiro replied. "Yeah, and with darkness falling, demons that are after the princess will be coming out soon." Mokkun stated to both of them.

--

As of 2 years ago, Masahiro was then made to be engaged to Akiko. Seimei reassures the minister that the stars declared that an onmyouji and an imperial princess to be together would bring prosperity in both families and their society's fortunes. Besides, an onmyouji is required to always be with her to keep the curse of hers in check and in control.

But then Masahiro was told to prove his worth for the princess by undertaking a mission (A/N: I could say this has links to Inuyasha, you know to make him stronger, I don't know... Excuse me for this, but it's just an idea or a theory). When all is done and had proved his worth, an arrangement was then established.

--

Back to the present moment, they have been through plenty of dates within 3 years. But this one, as one of the few, there were dangers. There are some demons and malevolent spirits after Akiko for some reason, and Masahiro was always there to repel them.

They'd just return to Masahiro's home before anything else can happen. They had encountered some spirits as they made their way home but Masahiro, as always, able to eliminate them.

The skies begin to darken and rain comes pouring down, eventually turning into heavy downpours. A little time has passed and it's nighttime already. Akiko decides to stay with Masahiro in his bedroom.

Into the night, Akiko can't seem to get sleep, even with Masahiro by her side. A flash of lightning outside seems to have jolted her awake. Masahiro can sense her being awakened. "You alright Akiko?" he asks, worried a bit. "I'm fine. I just can't sleep somewhat." she turns to face him.

Masahiro can somewhat tell from her eyes that she wants something. "Akiko, is there something you want?" he asks and she nodded. "Masahiro, I want to tell that..." Akiko tries to find the words, but her shyness is making it hard for her to say. "Akiko...?" he looks up at her in the eye.

Meanwhile, on one side of his room, Mokkun can see where it may lead and decides to leave, giving them room for each other. "Do what you want love birds..." he muttered to himself.

Akiko is mustering everything to tell Masahiro what she feels. Inside, she is driven by her want. She had been trying to tell him how she feels but can't seem to get the words out, even after all these times. Right now, something is driving her to make her a bit daring at this. Without even knowing or realizing it, she cupped his cheeks and putting her face closer to his, her lips ready to take his. "Masahiro, I love you..." she said before kissing his lips.

Akiko moaned inside the kiss, for it felt so good. The taste of his lips made her shyness go away as she kisses him more passionately. Masahiro was surprised and eventually kissed back. However realization comes in.

"Akiko, I don't know if we can do this…" he said to her. "Masahiro, it's ok. After all, we'll be married soon." she reassures Masahiro but he still has his doubts. "Akiko, I don't know…"

Then Akiko rubs his cheeks softly, her touch soothing him. "Masahiro, this is something that I want to show you for so long. Please, let me show you." Knowing that he can't refuse her, he decides to fulfill her request. "Alright then..."

She wrapped her arms delicately around Masahiro's neck and he would have his arms around her and both leaned for a kiss. This is only one of the very few kisses they've shared but never before had they have this romantic. After some time, their kiss grows. She moaned when Masahiro nibbled on her bottom lips, requesting to go on. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue enter the warm cave of her sweet mouth. Akiko moaned in the kiss, feeling his tongue rub against her tongue and the rest of her mouth.

Masahiro pulled her waist closer to him, pulling deeper into the kiss. They switched position and soon Akiko found herself on her back, facing Masahiro above her. Masahiro's long hair falls around him, making a small curtain on their faces. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Akiko nodded with determination. That was all Masahiro needed to push all doubts out of his mind.

Masahiro leaned in to kiss her again, their kiss only intensifies. Akiko truly wants him bad, and she loved him ever since she first saw him. It really is a dream come true for her now. Akiko moaned inside the kiss as his tongue dominates her mouth. Her tongue comes in to engage in a tongue duel with him, but loses to him for he is stronger and experienced.

They pull apart for air and looked each other in the eye. Akiko again kisses him and pressed her body against his. She could feel something poking from below his robes and gets a little embarrassed.

Akiko can't stop kissing Masahiro. Later, Akiko's hand guides his hand to her robes and tells him to take it off. Masahiro broke the kiss and looks at her for permission, not wanting to let her taken in an embarrassing state. "Go ahead Masahiro. Please take it off..." she told him though a bit shy. Masahiro gently slid it off her shoulders, letting it fall on her. Masahiro can now see her beautiful naked body.

Akiko blushed at this big time. Masahiro turns away, blushing bloody red. Eventually Akiko pushed her shyness away and gave him a reassuring smile, that there is nothing to be shy about. "Oh Masahiro, you've been so wonderful to me. I really want to be with you. Only you can see me like this..." Akiko said with a small smile. "If this is what you want Akiko, then I will fulfill your wishes." Masahiro said, caressing her cheek with his free hand.

"And I'm sorry if these weren't big enough for you..." "No. It's perfect." Masahiro leans to kissed her again. Akiko wrapped her arms around him, feeling his warmth and moaned in the kiss.

Both were engaged in a passionate and gentle kiss and tongue dancing. One of her arms goes around, to vice his neck. Their kiss intensifies and Akiko can't seem to catch up, but she prefers to be like this. She doesn't mind it at all. As they broke for air, Masahiro takes this moment to take off his robes, leaving him naked like her. He then uses their clothes to make as a blanket to shield themselves from the temperature, seeing that it's still raining hard.

He then comes to go all over her neck. Akiko moaned his name and tilted her head to give him room. By her body's own accord her hips bucked up, feeling his manhood poking through her wet opening and both of them moaned. Because of that, she felt a fire burning below her, a very strong need to let him go inside her.

Masahiro then helped her get up so that they'll be in a sitting position. Akiko shifted so that she'll sit on his lap and put her legs around him. She embraced him in such a loving manner. She moaned when she felt his manhood touching her private regions. Masahiro's hand goes down and inserts a finger into her wet aching cunt and pumps in.

Akiko goes to his ear and moaned his name over and over, making Masahiro pump harder and insert more fingers. His motions go faster, making Akiko moan louder and louder, her breasts crushed by his chest, her nipples grazing at his. Masahiro comes to kiss her throat, Akiko threw her head back and moan as loud as she could.

Her juices leaked out and coat his fingers. Akiko silently whined as he removes his fingers from her. Masahiro puts his fingers in his mouth to taste her. Akiko watched him as he tastes her own honey.

Akiko again leans her forward to kiss him and Masahiro kissed back. During their routine Akiko hugged him harder, trying to get as much of him as possible. Their mouths open wide, their tongues collide one another, their saliva spilling into each other. Akiko kissed him more; her breasts are sandwiched in between and she loved the feeling of his chest against her breasts.

After a little while Masahiro pushed her down to bed, still kissing hard. Then Masahiro goes down to her neck and eventually reaching her breasts. He then goes to take her right breast into his mouth while his right massages the other. Akiko moaned in delight and moans his name louder as she could. He then switched places as her hands cradles his head.

Meanwhile her lower region is burning and desperate with want. She wanted to extinguish that heavy feeling but Masahiro prevented her to do that. She is just helpless beneath him as Masahiro fills her up with scorching euphoria. His sucking and massaging grew a bit forceful as Akiko's moans grew louder, her nipples becoming very solid. She threw her head back and moans louder, feeling so much pleasure.

Masahiro then goes down to reach her wet, aching, wanting cunt. He circled around it with his tongue, sucking it from time to time. Akiko moaned loudly, lifting her body, pushing towards Masahiro.

He shoved his tongue upwards, getting a loud moan from Akiko. Masahiro reached deep inside her, wanting to her moan with indescribable pleasure. Her hands were around his long hair, holding his head. Masahiro felt a tug on his hair and knew she was coming. Instead of moving away, he pushed his mouth further, sucking it more. She then reached her climax as she screams Masahiro's name, spilling it all onto Masahiro's waiting mouth.

Masahiro goes up to her and kisses her again and Akiko kissed back fervently. Masahiro's kiss was hungry and a bit aggressive and Akiko's were gentle and passionate. She could not catch up to Masahiro's levels as she herself is inexperienced at this. His kiss simply overpowers her. Their tongues collide with one another, them exchanging saliva. Akiko embraced him hard as she tries to catch up his kissing, moaning over and over into the kiss but was suppressed.

Akiko's heavy feeling below was almost becoming unbearable. She wanted him now. She had to wait until Masahiro broke the kiss and both panting for air. Akiko vices his neck and looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Masahiro, please take me. I'm ready for this."

"You sure about this Akiko?"

"Yes! Please! I love you so much..."

Masahiro slid his member inside her, gently, slowly and carefully. Akiko squeezed her eyes shit, feeling pain. She felt him reach her wall, and with one thrust, broke through. Her virginity now belongs to Masahiro; that way demons can no longer find interest in her since she's no longer a virgin. Akiko shut her eyes tightly, holding on to Masahiro tightly. A tear found its way out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Masahiro stayed still, helping her adjust.

A little time later when she is now adjusted to his size and felt pleasure coursing through her, Akiko wrapped her legs around his waist securely and letting him pump in her. "Masahiro... please..." she pleaded.

Masahiro sees this as the signal and began pumping into her. Akiko moaned louder and louder with each passing second, being music to his ears. Her moans and screams drives him on as he thrust harder and faster and hitting her g-spot skillfully, sending Akiko into pleasure paradise. Her legs pull him deeper and her hips cannot catch up to Masahiro's speed. She embraced him harder and moaned louder than ever.

Akiko's walls closed in on him, drawing from him, his essence. Akiko pulls him down for them to kiss one another, wanting to have his tongue inside her mouth. Her liquids flowed every time Masahiro plunged in and the lubrication allowed him to go smoothly into her. They both made love to one another hard until the dams broke. Their screams were suppressed by their deep kiss.

Both felt tired, but it's not up to their satisfaction yet. "Akiko, is it alright for one more go?" Masahiro asked her in which Akiko smiling back and caressing his cheek. "Masahiro, please continue on until you are satisfied. I love you...so very much." Akiko said to him sweetly.

Masahiro thrusts into her once more, becoming faster and harder. Akiko felt so much scorching pleasure into her and she loves it. Akiko made his lips crashed onto hers once again and they kiss each other, deeper than before. Their tongues dance with one another and large amounts of their saliva go into their mouths.

While they're kissing, Masahiro's right hand comes to massage her left breast. Both broke their kiss as they were busy with one another. Akiko embraces Masahiro tight while moaning; both were lost in all the love making frenzy and were lost in their feelings for one another.

After many minutes, they reached their climax as their liquids comes bursting out, his fills her womb. Akiko screamed out in pleasure, her voice echoing through his room but drowned out by the ever heavy downpour. Then Masahiro again kissed her, Akiko returns his kiss, and they kiss each other until they were out of air again. They really love each other so much.

both are tired and are deprived of energy. He slumped down, beside her as their arms embrace each other. They smile at each other, but their experience left them both tired and deprived of energy. Their eyelids become heavy, indicating that they should sleep already. Akiko puts herself closer to Masahiro.

"I love you Masahiro. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too, Akiko. Good night."

Masahiro hugs her tight, making sure no one and nothing will get her as he is her guardian. And with that, together they went into slumber, in the comfort of each other's arms.

**THE END**

_Was it good? Sorry for some bad plot making because I don't know exactly how it all should go and my writing seems bad and all. Well, that's all I could come up with for it to be adjusted to the story._

_Hopefully you'd all at least enjoy it or find it ok. __**And please keep the flames to yourselves!!! **_

_Bye guys, for now at least._


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden


End file.
